


Before You, I Was Broken

by ghost_maiden_of_delphi



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hellenistic Religion & Lore - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Mythology References, Pagan Gods, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_maiden_of_delphi/pseuds/ghost_maiden_of_delphi
Summary: Hera, Queen of the Gods and Wife of Zeus aka THE MOST ADULTEROUS SCUMBAG WHO HAS EVER EXISTED, has been taking out vengeance on her husband's mistresses for thousands of years, and she has descended into Modern Los Angeles to do exactly that.But this one: a sweet, young art dealer, seems different from the others, and Hera finds herself developing a sense of mercy.But is that all she's developing for this girl?





	1. What Would You Like to See?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on a Writing Prompts Blog on Tumblr.
> 
> If you like it, please check out my other fics featuring Gods and Figures from Greek Mythology!

When someone sends down a snake to kill a baby, it can be pretty easy to label them as the bad guy.

Okay, really easy. I mean, who tries to kill a baby?

But, listen, it’s more complicated than that.

Hera was the goddess of marriage and matrimony, a domain she considered to be one of the most powerful in the pantheon. And she was. She looked after the bonds and hearts of everyone joined for eternity, be they human, god, or beast. She was dedicated, well-respected, and even feared among the other gods for her great power.

Hera had a problem, though.

You see, Hera was married, naturally, in the most important union to the most powerful man in creation: Zeus, the king of the gods, lord of lightning, god of the sky, and the most unfaithful, lascivious, deceitful, untrustworthy, philandering, perfidious, and downright adulterous creature that ever has or will exist.

You might say this had Hera nettled.

The issue was that the gods could scarcely take vengeance on one another. Not that they didn’t want to. Zeus and Poseidon, Hades and Demeter, Hephaestus and Ares, the gods were full of rivalries and bad blood that ran, literally, to the beginning of time, but, if they were to act on it, the incited conflict had the potential to rend the whole of creation asunder.

So they acted through proxies, people or beings that barely mattered to the inner workings of high divinity. And nobody mattered less than mortals.

Hera provided the most famous examples of these punishments, or at least the most, overall. She always took vengeance on Zeus’ mistresses and the demigod’s they produced. She did this so often that her name became all but synonymous with cruel retribution from the gods.

It cannot be said that Hera was innocent in this, nor that she was not cruel to these unsuspecting women and their innocent children, but, in a way, she was a victim too. She too was hurting. She too was betrayed.

_____________________________________________________________________

Los Angeles was muggy in the summer.

People there liked to complain about it, despite spending the entire rest of the year bragging about how mild and consistent the weather was. It was pleasant at the coastline, but pretty much everywhere else that cool sea breeze hit the low elevation temperatures and turned it into sticky humidity. The locals still went about their lives, but in a trudging manner, wearing tank tops and breezy shorts and generally dashing from one spot of shade to the next as the California sun turned against them.

Hera enjoyed it. It reminded her of summers on the Mediterranean.

She strode down Santa Monica Boulevard past the bright and colorful West Hollywood storefronts. She had bravely donned a full length maxi dress of autumn orange that plunged low in the front, and layered in the skirt so that a glimpse of toned, chestnut skinned leg peaked out on every other step. Her head was loosely wrapped in a lacy, brown headscarf that auburn curl tumbled out of like a waterfall.

The midday sun felt glorious, almost enough to distract from the memory of Zeus’ bastard son Apollo driving it across the sky. She calmed herself. Hera had long since made peace with the children of Leto, having found Artemis a shrewd and interesting young woman, but Apollo’s cockiness and brazen commitment to acting a fool in every situation made him harder to tolerate.

But she had no time for leisure, today. She was on a mission.

Her destination was down San Vincente Street, in a square, post-modern building that mixed glass and white paint to make it look equal parts sleek and exactly like every other building in LA.

She opened the glass doors and was blasted by an arctic wave of air conditioning and the glare of halogen spot lights.

“Hi,” a chipper voice greeted her, “Welcome to Kalonice Fine Arts, how can I help you?”

The room was stark, lined with white marble and stainless steel. The person speaking to her was behind a large, metal desk at the opposite end of the room, a pert, cherubic young woman with cropped blonde hair.

“Yes,” Hera said, approaching the desk, “I was hoping to look at a few pieces today.”

“Did you have an appointment?”

“I did, yes, at 12:15. Under Thanas?”

She clacked at her computer. “Oh, yes, I apologize Miss Thanas, you’re a bit early. If you like, Mister Archibald can take you through right now?”

“I believe I requested Miss de Rosa.”

“Of course, but she won’t be available until your appointment time in thirty minutes.”

“That’s fine, I’ll wait. Congratulations on your engagement, by the way.”

“Oh, uh, thank you. How did…The gallery doesn’t like me wearing the ring while I’m working.”

“Oh, you just have that look about you, dear. Happy, nervous, stressed. Just wait, the day will come and go and you’ll have all your life to enjoy it.”

“Sure, uh, thanks.”

Without further ado, she strolled over to one of the angular, minimalist chairs by the left wall and sat down.

The receptionist smiled and returned to her work, side glancing at Hera every few minutes.

Beneath her calm, easy smile, Hera had begun to seethe. To think that, in this day and age, she’d still be chasing Zeus’ concubines all across the globe made her furious. She insisted on getting a look at them before she metered out her vengeance. They all fit into a handful of types:

First was the vapid, trawling beauties that fawned over him and fell for his idiotic lines. Leda, mother of Helen of Sparta, was like this.

Next, there were the usurpers and pretenders who thought that, just because Zeus deigned to lavish them with attention, it made them as great as Hera herself. This fit Alcmene, the mother of Heracles, to a tee. She bragged of her child’s siring to all who would hear, then, when her fate drew near, thought she could placate the Queen of the gods by simply honoring her in the child’s name. Foolish. Foolish and arrogant.

Last was the saddest of the group: the naive. These were often good women blinded by Zeus’ glory into believing he actually cared for them. Like Leto, mother of Artemis and Apollo. In her way, Hera was trying to help by forbidding her to give birth. She knew it would only further endear her to the Lightning God.

She was right, and it took Leto another millennia to see him for who he was.

Judging by her surroundings and the fact that this one was clearly mortal, she guessed it would be one of the first. Another overstuffed, over-plucked, human waif that Zeus saw and lost what little self control he already had.

It made her sick.

“Ms. Thanas?”

“Hmm?”

“If you’d like to head into the gallery, Miss de Rosa is ready for you.”

“Thank you.”

She rose and headed through the double doors.

The gallery itself was a series of clean, white walls under a high ceiling. Geometric skylights let natural light illuminate the paintings that crowded the space. She looked around and found herself the only living thing there.

“Hello?”

“Hold on! Sorry, sorry.”

Hera turned to a hidden side door that opened for a heavily pregnant young woman who was shoving the last of a bagel into her mouth.

She had dark brown skin and long, raven black hair that hung straight to the small of her back. She wore a stylish, red maternity dress that clung, brazenly, to her curves and ended at mid thigh, and her necklace and earrings were a dangling, golden affair.

“I swear, this one makes everything I do take twice as long. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

“No, no. I was quite early, so I should have expected as much.”

“Great! Now, what would you like to look at? If you’re not sure, you can tell me a little bit about your style and space the piece will be in and I can give you some recommendations.”

“I’ve actually got a few openings, Miss de Rosa so why don’t we browse a bit?”

“Sure. And, please, call me Cassie. Over here we have some our more modern works. There’s a lot of variety in them, so you typically find something to fit whatever color scheme you prefer.”

She toured her through the abstract paintings that looked, to Hera, like little more than splotches of color on canvas. So many artists, from Homer to Van Gogh, were so gifted at transposing the beauty of reality, she would never understand modern mortals fascination with vague shapes and colors. Like children playing with crayons.

“Miss Thanas?”

“Hmm?” Hera had drifted off.

“I have a feeling these aren’t quite your style.”

“Oh, no, no, dear, they’re lovely, I just….”

“Hmm. Follow me.”

She lead Hera through the labyrinth of sectional walls to a back area that the sunlight didn’t quite hit. The walls here were crowded with a different kind of painting: vibrant, colorful scenes of people in repose, natural landscapes, and scenic vistas.

“Oh,” Hera gasped, “Oh my.”

“This is where we keep the more impressionist and romantic style pieces. They aren’t as popular as the modern ones, you know the way trends are, so we keep them in the back.”

“How unfortunate, these are sublime.” She approached a post-impressionist style piece of a woman in a blue dress standing in a field of hyacinths, her hair blowing in the wind.

“That’s called ‘Purple on the Wind,’ done by Henry Winfield, a local artist. He was quite popular a while back, though he doesn’t sell as well anymore.”

“And this one?” she moved to a portrait of three black women in fifties dresses laughing over a bistro table.

“’Here We Can Be.’ Carmine Wallace.”

She had Cassie tell her of a dozen more before she finally had to ask for a break.

“I’m sorry,” Cassie apologized, “I just need to sit a for a moment.”

“Oh! Oh, of course, here, let me.”

She helped the pregnant woman onto a wooden bench.

“So,” Hera asked, “When are you due?” It was a polite question, though she knew it was September. The goddess of mother’s knows these things.

“September.” Nailed it. “Honestly, I can’t wait. Working like this has been a nightmare.”

“I’m sure your husband is a help?”

Cassie laughed, “He would be if he existed. Nope, I’m flying solo on this one.”

“The father isn’t involved at all?”

“No, he was just a fly by in a club after a few drinks too many. He wasn’t even my type, to be honest, but he was a charmer. Kinda pushy, too.”

“Mmm, I know the type. So you’re alone in this?”

“I lost my parents a few years ago, and my sister, Carmen, lives all the way in Oakland. She’s got two of her own to worry about. It’d be easier, except…”

“What?”

“I shouldn’t.”

“I can keep a secret.”

“Well…the gallery owner isn’t thrilled about it. He likes his employees to be pretty and available. Says it helps sell pieces.”

“Ah, yes, the girl at the front said something similar about not being allowed to wear her engagement ring.”

“Right? He even chewed her out because the tan line was too visible.”

“Chauvinistic and controlling. Typical man. So,” Hera asked, “Why stay?”

“With a baby on the way, I need the money, which is honestly not bad when I can make sales. And, well, this is the industry, right? At least here I’m working with art. Or as close as I can seem to get.”

“You’re an artist?”

“All my life. Even went to school for it, for all the good it did me. This is my favorite, oil on canvas. Post-impressionism. It’s my medium too.”

“Are any of these yours?”

“No,” she laughed, “No, no. No way I’m good enough to show in a place like this.”

“Well, no way you’re worse than those splotches up at the front.”

They laughed. There was a light ping sound. Cassie pulled out her phone.

“ _Mierda_ , is that the time? I didn’t think we’d been talking so long. I’m really sorry, I have another appointment in a few minutes.”

“Oh, no, dear, I completely understand.”

“Did you have any more thoughts on the paintings?”

“I actually think I’ll make an offer on ‘Purple on the Wind.’ I’ve found myself…unexpectedly struck by it.”

“Oh, of course! Well, the listed price on it is $18,000, but we’ll happily consider any offer.”

“No,” Hera said, extracting a checkbook from her purse (it was fully legitimate but don’t ask how she got it, there’s nothing sinister behind it, but it’s not an interesting story unless you like administrative banking procedure), “That seems more than fair.” She wrote out the check and handed it to the wide-eyed saleswoman. “Give Mr. Winfield a nice surprise.”

“Of course! I’ll run this through my boss, and you should be able to take it home within the week. Leila, up at the front, will get your shipping address.”

“Fantastic. And I think I’ll come see you again. I’d like to take a look what else you have to offer, maybe revisit some of these.”

“Sure!” Cassie beamed. “I look forward to seeing you again, Miss Thanas.”

“Please, dear, call me Juno.”


	2. Worthy of Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hephaestus helps his mother hang a painting.

Most depictions of Mount Olympus show a simple, holy temple on a mountain, like a more precarious Parthenon. If you were to go there, you wouldn’t even see that, just a cold, bare peak.

For the gods, however, it was much more: a city of gold and marble that ran all the way up the steep peak, each structure as old and fine as the greatest in ancient Greece, with all the accommodations of modern day. The streets were concentric rings that circled the mountain, rising in rows connected by cable cars that shepherded gods unable or uninterested in flying or teleporting between them.

The mountain was crowned by a large, dome shaped structure where the most powerful gods, the six children of Cronus and Rhea, met and argued the ways of the world. A few rungs down, the rounded street was lined with huge, sprawling manors, square and many peaked in the style of ancient Greece. One such home was the hall of Hera, _Kardimitéras_ , with walls of creme colored limestone, trimmed with shining bronze. It had many great chambers within, one of which, a large sitting room filled with plush cushions and low tables, where Hera was attempting to properly place her new acquisition.

She was in her divine form, dressed in hooded, umber robes. Her hood was down, revealing a delicate, bronze crown that circled her head.

“Eye level? Is that the rule?” She mumbled to herself. “But whose eye? Mine? Should I adjust for the Hecatonceires? But which heads?”

“Mother? Are you home?”

“In the sitting room, dear.”

A large man shuffled in. He had a huge, bushy beard and his arms and shoulders were as thick as truck tires. His was regal in his crown of wrought iron and living flame, though less so when one took into account his gray, oil-stained jumpsuit and heavy, modern work boots.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to hang this picture. Does it look better up here? Or-Hephaestus, dear, what are you wearing?”

“What? Oh, I was working in the forge.”

“And you came all the way up here dressed like that?”

“What’s the big deal? Half the gods laugh at me anyway, so what does it matter what I wear? Here, mother, let me get that.”

He limped over and grabbed the painting, shifting it a little higher. He extracted a nail from his pocket and pushed it into the stone wall with his thumb. He hung the painting on the first try.

“It’s very nice,” he said, stepping back, “Mortal make, right?”

“Yes, it’s called ‘Purple on the Wind.’ I acquired it in a little gallery in Los Angeles.”

“Ah, so you met the newest one. What’s gonna happen to her? Torn apart by dogs? Shot into the sun?”

“Don’t be so crude, dear. No, I haven’t…I haven’t decided.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes, she’s not like the others, the pretenders and dunces that your father usually cavorts with.”

“Step-father.”

“If you prefer. No, she’s an interesting one. Clever, good nature. She’s an artist, too, you know.”

“Hmm.”

“What? Don’t give me that look, your face will stick that way.”

“It’s just, they’ve been good women before. Remember Io?”

“I spared her the worst of my wrath.”

“You turned her into a cow.”

“And she became a god of Egypt.”

“What about Semele?”

“Dionysus’ mother? Well, that one got away from me. I gave Zeus every opportunity to save her, but his stupid ego got her killed.”

“So is that what you’ll do to her? Put it in Zeus’ hands?”

“Well, to hear Cassie say it, she hasn’t seen him since their…rendezvous. A one-night affair with permanent consequences.”

“And what about when the kid’s born? You’re okay with another one of his…mistakes running around the world?”

“They’ll hardly know. We never acknowledge demigods anymore, with the state of the world, they’ll just be another exceptional human. Like that actor fellow, the one from the comic book films?”

“Which one?” He chuckled.

“Indeed. No, I may spare her. Though I may need to do more reconnaissance. You know, to determine if she’s worthy of my mercy.”

“Well,” Hephaestus stroked his beard, “Suit yourself. I’m off. Shift at the cafe. See you soon.”

He trudged out of the room, a small smile playing across his lips.

“This wall,” Hera mused, “Does look a bit lonely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This one was fun, especially exploring Hephaestus and Hera's relationship, which I hope to do more later. 
> 
> Just in case you're wondering, I'm using the version of the myth that he was born immaculately from Hera, like Athena was from Zeus, which is the reason for the step-father comment. And, if the cafe comment confuses you, check out my Hades x Persephone fic 'When the Season's Change' for the context!
> 
> Anyway, thanks again, and check back soon for the next one!


	3. Backroom Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera makes another trip to the gallery, and Cassie takes her somewhere secret.

“Juno!” Cassie exclaimed, “It’s great to see you again! How did ‘Purple in the Wind’ work out?”

Hera smiled as Cassie emerged from the side office into the gallery.

“Absolutely lovely, Cassie, thank you. I placed it in my sitting room and you wouldn’t believe the compliments! My friends can hardly believe it was painted by a mor-um, a modern artist.”

“So, what can I help you with today?”

“I was hoping to take another look at the back area and see what else fit my interests.”

“Sure, let’s take a look.”

She led her back to the shady corner of the gallery.

“It’s pleasant, isn’t it?” Said Hera. “Like looking through windows all over the world.”

Cassie nodded. “Sometimes, on my breaks, I sit back here and imagine I’m on some beach, far away.”

“Which one’s your favorite?”

“Um, let’s see…ah, definitely this one.”

She led Hera to painting of a white stone balcony overlooking a calm, azure sea. The colors were vibrant, and done with thick, dappled brush strokes.

“Gorgeous. Such bold shades of blue, it really pops, doesn’t it? Like the scene will overtake you and, poof, you’ll be there.”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it? It’s called ‘El Mar me Llama,’ it means-”

“’The Sea Does Call to Me.’”

She grinned. “That’s right. The artist, Renee Gutierrez, painted it when she was in Malta.”

“I thought it reminded me of the Mediterranean.”

“Have you been there?”

“All over Greece, yes. That’s where my family is from.”

“Dios, I’d love to spend a year there, just sitting in the sand, eating fresh bread, and painting the vistas. Now…” She stroked her belly.

“It’s a lovely idea, dear. Don’t give it up.”

“Right, right. So, what do you think?”

“It’s enchanting, but I’d hardly separate you from your favorite view. Hmm, I believe I’ll be making an offer on ‘Here We Can Be,’ I’ve been thinking about it ever since I left, and…”

“Yes?”

“Well, I’d like something with more of a verdant look, you know? These are mostly seascapes.”

“We don’t have anything else out like that now, but,” she chewed her lower lip. “You can keep a secret, right?”

“Of course.”

“Follow me.”

_____________________________________________________________________

Cassie lead her through another wing of the gallery, past a velvet rope and into another hidden side door to a plain, gray walled store room that was absolutely stacked with wrapped paintings. Every surface was laden with them, and the floor was so crowded that only a narrow, winding path was left.

“This is our storage. Some of these are being held for buyers, some are kept private to create an ‘air of mystique,’ but most of them are just stashed after they spend too long on the floor without an offer.”

“Am I allowed to be back here?”

“No, we just give our more loyal clients a special catalog with our ‘back room listings,’ but I won’t tell if you don’t. Take a look, there’s some real treasures in here. And I hope you don’t mind if I take a load off.”

“No, dear, of course.”

Cassie grabbed a seat on a low stool and popped off her heels. “Ah, madre de dios, that’s better. Stupid uniform.”

“How have you been feeling?” Hera asked as she began leafing through a stack of frames.

“Morning sickness is better, thank god, but my feet have been killing me.”

“Mmm, I got the swelling too with my son. Honestly, I just stopped wearing shoes after a while.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you had kids. How old?”

Well, that was a complicated question. “He-Hector is grown, now. He’s an engineer and runs a coffee shop in New York.”

“No way. You don’t look old enough to have adult kids.”

“I had him a…long time ago.” Hera silently cursed herself for not aging up her human aspect. She decided not to mention her seven other fully grown children.

“Ah, I know the story. His dad in the picture?”

“Ah, no. I never knew who his father was.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. “There have been others, since then, but I never really made a connection. I more or less raised him alone.”

“Was…was it hard?”

“I’ve always had good means, but…yes. It was difficult. Some days you just want to throw them off a mountain.”

“Really?”

“Of course, but the love you feel for them…it will take you through that. It will help you persevere. Oh, this is fantastic.”

Hera extracted a large portrait of a grassy field laden with peacocks roosting beneath a willow tree.

“Good find! Show me the back?”

Hera flipped it around.

“FW181…Oh! I think that’s called ‘Field of the Willow,’ or something like that. Desiree Layton was the artist, really coll lady, but she passed a few years back.”

“What a shame, but how lovely. I adore peacocks, they’re one of my favorite animals.”

“Did your parents keep them or something?”

“No, I just enjoy them. And they remind me of an old friend. Someone I lost. Don’t look like that, it was a long time ago.”

“That’s sweet, though. I love painting birds, especially colorful ones. A peacock seems like it would be fun.”

“You keep talking like that and I’m going to insist you show me your work.”

“No way,” Cassie laughed, “You’re a nice woman with good tastes and I’m not gonna subject you to my stuff.”

“Suit yourself, dear, but I’ll get it out of you sooner or later.”

Cassie laughed. “We’ll see. Ah, mierda, I have a full day after this, and that means putting these damn heels back on.”

“Not a fan of the flats?”

“My stupid boss won’t let us.”

“I see, and how has he been treating you?”

“Like a leper. He hates that I’m here looking like this, but he knows he’d be screwed if he fires me. Plus, my sales are good, so he has no room to complain. With no small thanks to you, Juno.”

She smiled, “I’m glad I could help. Are you getting any help at home?”

“Nope, but I’m managing. You know, except for the stairs.”

“I know you don’t have family around, but find it hard to believe there’s no one knocking at your door?”

“Dating while pregnant is…not fun. It’s sort of a turn-off for most people, and the one’s it isn’t…” She shuddered, “No, my last relationship ended a while ago.”

“You’re not talking about the fellow in the club, are you?”

“No, no. Jeez, I don’t think I even got his name. Zeppo? Zippy? That can’t be it. No, it was the reason I was at the club. Kind of a rough break-up.”

“What happened?”

“We wanted different things, you know? But we spent so long pretending everything was great, we…you get bottled up and eventually it just…” She made a boom sound and spread her fingers. “God, I can’t believe I’m telling you this. But you’re not like the other rich ladies who come in. There’s something…real about you. Kind of old fashioned, but really vital, too. You’re easy to talk to, Juno. I like that.”

“Well, I, uh, I appreciate that, Cassie. I’ve had a…long life. And an interesting one. I’ll definitely make an offer on the peacocks, I think.”

“Awesome! I’ll put it through right away. I’m sure Desiree’s family will be thrilled someone’s still enjoying her work.”

“Wonderful. And don’t worry, hun, sooner or later you’ll find something better to help you forget what’s-his-name.”

“Who?”

“Your ex.”

“Oh, um, her name, actually.”

“Oh,” Hera said, “Oh! Of-of course. I’m, um, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, uh, I-”

“Hey, it’s cool, Juno. Happens all the time.”

“Of course, but I…” she felt the flush in her cheeks. Why was she so flustered? “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No big, really. Now, help me get back into these devil heels.”

Hera offered her hand and Cassie grabbed it while she struggled back into her shoes. Hera could feel the soft skin between the callouses on her palms. She felt warm. All too soon, she let go.

“Thanks. Let’s go take care of that paperwork.”

_____________________________________________________________________

Later that afternoon, the receptionist called Cassie to the lobby, where she found Hera standing with a large shopping bag.

“Juno? Hey!” She embraced the other woman. “We haven’t heard back on your offers, yet. Was something wrong?”

“Oh, no, dear, I just wanted to give you these.”

She extracted a shoe box from the bag and handed it to Cassie. Inside, she found a pair of stylish, black pumps with a four inch heel.

“What are these?”

“Most comfortable heels I’ve ever worn. Better than flats, I swear. It’s half-a-size up, too, so they shouldn’t pinch, either.”

“Juno, this is really nice of you but, Prada? No, this is too generous, I can’t accept these.”

“Cassie, I just spent more than $30,000 on art. Trust me when I say that $500 on heels is no problem. Keep them, I absolutely insist.”

“I…thank you, Juno. That’s really…this really helps.”

“Anytime, hun. I’ll see you soon, I’m sure.”

“Yeah. See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I feel like every fic I write has a blushing hand-hold in it, but I guess I just can't help myself! Check back soon for the next chapter, when a certain goddess gives Hera some advice!


	4. What Do You Owe Yourself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera receives sage wisdom from her step-daughter.

Hera’s visits to Kalonice Fine Arts became a weekly affair after that. She maintained a standing appointment at 12:15 every Tuesday to see Cassie and browse the gradually less and less crowded back room of the gallery.

And, each time, she brought a gift.

One week it was new maternity clothes. The next, fresh fruit from the farmer’s market. Expensive oil paints, jewelery, baby clothes and bassinets, it was always something. By the end of July, Hera had spent close to half a million dollars on art, and thousands in gifts for Cassie, which the younger woman accepted with ever increasing reluctance.

On Olympus, meanwhile, Hera’s acquisitions had spilled out of her sitting room, and now decorated nearly every part of her grand hall. Behind close doors, their Queen’s obsession with mortal art was the talk of the gods. Hermes and Dionysus giggled about it behind her back, the Muses has begun to fear Hera was angling for their domain, and Hephaestus and Hera’s other children were close to wit’s end with concern for their mother’s sanity.

Finally, he went to the only person he could trust to talk to her. The only person he hoped might be able to help.

“Yes, it’s quite lovely,” Athena said, regal in her classic white robe and simple, silver crown as she walked alongside Hera through the corridor, “This is a vista of Venice, correct? One of my favorite places to visit.”

“Isn’t it great? The artist is from San Francisco, and only visited Venice once, but look how well she captured its essence.”

“Indeed. So, I must ask, what’s the inspiration behind this newfound…obsession?”

“Call it a whim, I suppose. You know I’ve always enjoyed the arts.”

“Sure.”

“And I suppose I’ve been…inspired, lately.”

“By what, if I may ask?”

“I…I’m not really sure.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but father had a liaison with an art dealer in California recently, did he not?”

“He…he did.”

“Is she the source of these…acquisitions?”

“I…” They had reached the sitting room, whose walls bore more resemblance to a gallery than a home now. The goddesses took a seat on adjacent cushions. “I went there to assess her, as I do.”

“Of course.”

“Most of Zeus’ mortal conquests, they’re…”

“Simple?”

“I was going to say repulsive, but Cassie, she’s different. Smart, creative, entertaining.”

“That hardly sounds like father’s type,” Athena grinned.

“Precisely! So many of them fawned over him like school girls, whether they knew who he was before or after he’d knocked them up. But for her, it was just a mistake in a moment of weakness. I think, even if she knew who he was, she wouldn’t care.”

“So, you saw fit to show her mercy?”

“Yes.”

“Then why keep visiting her? If art were your interest, Hera, you have the means to buy the Louvre and make it your own playground. Why stick to that little gallery? Why her?”

“Perhaps I just like granting attention to the lesser known artists.”

“Then what of those in Iowa? Or subsaharan Africa? What of those unable to even show in a gallery in the first place?”

“I…”

“Is there no other reason, Hera?”

“I…I don’t know.”

“Do you not?”

“Well, Miss smarty Parthenos, you tell me, then.”

“I believe…Hera, I’ve known you all my life. At times I’ve seen you as a mother but, more than that, I see you as a friend, and it is in that role I say this. In all your time married to my father I have never once seen you express romantic love. You’ve shown _storge_ , love for your children, I know, and for many of your friends. You bless your followers with _agape_ , altruistic love. You and I, I’d like to think, share _philia_ , love for each other’s intellect and company. But you’ve never loved someone with _eros_ , as two people embraced in intimacy do. Would you disagree?”

Hera stared at her for a long moment, then at her hands in her lap.

“Have you?” She whispered. “Have you ever felt that way?”

“A few times. Perikles of Athens. I admired him greatly. And Socrates, our love was philial, but it did become eros, at times. I had a very passionate dalliance with Sappho in the sixth century that I remember fondly. It’s rarely spoken of. Mortals prefer to hold onto my _parthenos_ , my virginity, forgetting that, as is was known in the time of the Greeks, a virgin simply referred to one who was unmarried. I never cared for anyone enough to break that.”

“Why tell me this?” Hera muttered. She wouldn’t meet Athena’s gray eyes.

“I believe you’ve come to feel that way, Hera, for this Cassie. I believe you’ve fallen in love with her.”

Hera’s heart beat like a jackhammer against her ribs.

“What…How could I…”

“Hera,” she placed a hand over her step-mother’s, “Is it so terrible? Romance can be a wonderful thing.”

“Athena, I’m married!” She cried, “I can’t…I can’t be in love with…By Olympus, I’m just like him. I’m as bad as Zeus.”

“Don’t say that. All that I’ve said of you I could say of father, and much, much worse. He doesn’t love. Not beyond the flesh and the moment. He has never felt as I did for Socrates and Sappho. As Paris felt for Helen, and Hades for Persephone.”

“But my vows. Athena, I am the goddess of marriage!”

“And? I’m the goddess of knowledge, can I never be foolish? Can Ares never be peaceful? Dionysus never be sober? Hestia never be unwelcoming? I saw Poseidon eat a hamburger just last week, Hera, and he did not disappear into dust as he betrayed the sea.”

“What are you saying?”

“That our domains are not just their paragons. For every happy marriage there is a sad one. For every faithful bond, and unfaithful one. If the bonds of matrimony are truly so holy then hasn’t Zeus broken them a thousand times over?” She lifted Hera’s chin and looked her in the eyes. “Hera, you are not the criminal here. You are not the aggressor. You deserve this, Hera, a chance to feel something. A chance to be happy.”

Hera felt her heart slow, and torrid storm in her belly calm.

“You…you’re right. I do. But, by the gods, I’m in love. What do I do, what-what do I do now?”

“I don’t know. That’s your choice. Follow your heart.”

Hera smiled. “It’s remarkable, you know, that Zeus is your only parent. You’re nothing like him.”

“Yes,” Athena grinned, “He always said I was born of his intellect, but I fear I may have taken it all with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Athena was fun to imagine, and I'm excited to interpret more of the gods!


	5. Before, When I Was Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera makes a confession. Cassie shows her what she's been working on.

Hera’s patronage to Palonice came with certain benefits. The chief among which being that, as she entered the building and strode directly toward the gallery doors, the receptionist merely looked up, smiled, and waved as Hera passed and pushed through to the inner rooms. She took a quick right and found the hidden door which lead to the offices, a stark white series of rooms filled with minimalist glass desks and filing cabinets.

She found Cassie at her desk looking through a stack of documents.

“Oh, Juno! Hi, did we have an appointment?”

“No, actually, I was hoping to speak with you. Would you join me for lunch?”

“Oh, I’d love to, but Mr. Vanderhorn’s been on me about getting these submitted, and-”

“Cassie!” A voice shrieked from behind a corner before a slim, balding man in a black turtleneck emerged. “Who are you talking to, I-Who are you? You can’t be back here, Gallery employee’s only.”

“Mr. Vanderhorn,” Cassie said, pushing to her feet, “This is Juno Thanas. My client.”

“Juno…Oh! Ms. Thanas, wonderful to finally meet you. Oliver Vanderhorn, proprietor of this little gallery that’s just been thrilled with your patronage.” He stuck out a hand for Juno she shake. She did, gripping hard. “Oof.”

“Yes, Oliver, so nice to make your acquaintance. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good I hope.” He grinned.

“Yes, I’ve heard all about the kind of boss you are. Well, I must say I’ve been quite taken with your gallery, and it’s all thanks to Cassie here. In fact, I was hoping to steal her away for the afternoon as thanks for her work.”

“Oh,” his smile widened and his eyes narrowed, “How sweet! You know, Cassie loves her meal breaks these days. But I’m afraid she has some critical work to get finished, so I really can’t spare her.”

Cassie’s face fell.

“What a shame.” Hera said. “I was hoping to talk to her about this display project I’ve been working on with my friend’s office. You see, she’s been so impressed by my new collection, we were thinking of doubling the scale for the installation. But, if that’s the situation, I suppose I can take my business-”

Oliver burst out laughing. “Kidding! I was kidding! You fell for my little prank, no, of course you can borrow Cassie! Take the whole afternoon! And I’m very excited to hear more about this project, it sounds so…interesting!”

“Wonderful. Shall we be off, then, dear?”

Cassie grinned.

_____________________________________________________________________

Up on Sunset Boulevard there was a little bistro that Hera had been frequenting over the past several months. She and Cassie had been given a shady spot on the patio at a petite, metal table. Hera ordered a cucumber sandwich, and Cassie got the roast beef with a side of the club sandwich and tuna melt.

“The hunger’s hitting you, huh?” Hera smiled.

“Oh, god, yes. I might need you to leave, I don’t know if I can eat all of this while an actual person watches.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t judge. You’re eating for two.”

“My doctor says that’s a myth and most pregnant women actually don’t need to gain any weight.”

“Your doctor’s a man?”

“Yeah?”

“Then he can keep his opinion to himself. Nothing wrong with indulging when you need it. And, if I were you, I’d put some stock in those myths. I’ve always found them to have more…truth than you might expect.”

“So,” Cassie said through a mouthful of bread, “What did you want to talk about? You seemed kind of upset in the office. I was worried. Plus, you aren’t carrying some giant bag of stuff.”

“Oh, shoot, I should have brought a gift. I was looking at these post-maternity pants, they’re adjustable and-”

“No, please, it’s okay. I’ve been meaning to say something but…all the presents have been so great, but they aren’t necessary. You’re my friend, Juno, I like you for you, not because you buy me stuff. Also, all my closets are full.”

“I…Thank you for saying that. I don’t have many…it’s been brought to my attention I can be a little dense when it comes to these sort of things. It was foolish.”

“No, hon, it’s fine. We’ve all been there, I promise. When I was dating my first girlfriend, I wore the exact same outfit on every date. I mean it, underpants and everything. I was so scared that if she saw me in anything else she’d hate me. So, please, don’t beat yourself up. Let’s just save the gifts for birthdays and Christmas, okay?”

“It’s a deal,” she laughed, “But prepare for me to go a little nuts for those.”

“Sure. So, is that what you wanted to talk about?”

“No…not exactly. Cassie, I’m afraid I haven’t been entirely honest with you.”

“How so?”

“I…where do I start? For one thing, I never told you that I’m married.”

Cassie froze. “What?”

“I’m married. I have been for a long time.”

“I…”

“I didn’t mention it because…my husband and I, we don’t get along. To say the least. They say women tend to marry their fathers. Tragically, that’s true for me. I didn’t want this marriage, but he…I had no choice in the matter. Don’t look like that, I’m okay. Well, no, I’m not. Not always. But I persevered. Even found victories to take. The influence and opportunities it’s afforded me have been incredible, but…”

“Juno…”

“It’s okay. His infidelity never bothered me. That would be a shock to most who know me, but it’s true. Even the abuse I can see past. It’s largely over, now, replaced by a great distance between us. No, what bothers me is…is that it was all personal. All he ever cared about was defying me and making me seem foolish. Were he simply…were he simply sating his desires, that would be one thing, but it all…it all seems like this grand prank to make me feel weak. Foolish. I…I’ve taken that impotent rage out on everyone I could. For years, I’ve done such horrible things, because I couldn’t…I couldn’t…” She hung her head.

Cassie opened her purse, pulled out a wad of bills and set in on the table. She stood and held out a hand to Juno.

“Come with me.”

Juno looked at her with glistening eyes. She grasped her hand.

_____________________________________________________________________

Cassie called a ride share which took them southwest to Century City, and down a narrow side street crammed with the sort of second story apartments with overhanging garages that Los Angeles loves to charge people $3,000 a month for.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a creme colored unit and the disembarked. Hera helped Cassie ascend the stairs, and the Latina woman unlocked the door and lead her inside.

The space was small and bright, with sunshine streaming through the large windows. Cassie’s tastes reflected her fashion: smooth textures and bold colors balanced with dark wood and gold accents.

“Cassie, I…wow.”

Against nearly every wall and surface was a canvas, each depicting an detailed, colorful scene in thick oil paint. There were vistas, beaches, nearly a dozen of the L.A. skyline. Hera saw portraits of animals: pigeons, foxes, and squirrels in motion before vibrant, detailed backgrounds. By the small, tiled kitchen were a trio of self portraits done in a dappled style reminiscent of Van Gogh forming a triptych that showed Cassie ascending from shadow into light.

Near the door, on an easel, was a half finished painting of a peacock sleeping, curled in front of a cerulean waterfall.

“Oh, Cassie…”

“I’ve been working on that for you since you mentioned it. You’ve always asked to see them, and…honestly I was too embarrassed. But you’ve always been open with me, Juno, and today I could tell it took a lot of you to say that stuff about your marriage, so I felt like…like I owed you some vulnerability, too.”

“Cassie, this is…” She couldn’t feel the tears running down her face, “This…” She choked on a sob and her knees buckled. She collapsed to the carpet, her shoulders heaving as she shed heavy tears..

“Juno!” Cassie ran to her, taking her hand and helping her to the crimson couch. Hera wiped her eyes. Her face was red and blotchy. “Juno, there’s something else. Something I know you’ve been holding in for a long time. I want you to know…I want you to know that, whatever it is, you can tell me. I want to help you, please, just let me in.”

She took a few deep breaths, willing the sobs to ebb.

“I-” Hera sniffed. “I never talk about my job, do I? Cassie, my job is, well, I suppose you could say that I’m something between a marriage counselor and a wedding planner. The beauty and sanctity of marriage, ensuring the people involved, whoever they may be, are true and happy is my life’s work. My own marriage…it’s never been any of those things. The couples I see, whether they’re happy or doing anything they can to make it work, I’m overjoyed for them, for their love, but I’ve never felt that way about someone. Until now. Cassie, I find myself feeling that way about you, and I don’t know how to deal with it. How to express it. To show you how I feel in a way that you can trust. I’ve never had to do it, before.”

“Juno, I mean, wow,” Cassie took a deep breath, “Has there ever been anyone you’ve really loved?”

“Well…my mother. Her name was Rhea. She was a kind woman, but my father was a monster. She couldn’t protect us from him, and it tore her apart.”

“And your son, right?”

“Yes, but it was a long journey there. I struggled so much to care for him the way he needed. I know now it was because I’d never felt that love myself. That part of me was broken. I had to learn. The mistakes I made along the way still haunt me, they always will, but I’m proud to say that I did it. We’re very close, now, my son and I. After him, I was able to repair that part of me.”

“And, now that you have, how do you show your son you love him?”

“I tell him, of course. And I help him. He’s a wonderful young man, but people who look at him see one of two things: Some only see a great, hulking brute undeserving of love and incapable of gentleness. Others, like many in my family, look at him as a joke. He was born with a disability, one he has mastered and learned to live with, but they ridicule him for it. But I know him. He’s a sweet, sensitive, kind boy whose heart yearns to love. I try to help him express that so others can see it too.”

“Could you do that for someone else?”

“What?”

“See the best part of them? Know that it’s there even though the world can’t see it? Could you do that to show them that you love them?”

“I…Cassie…you are the sweetest person I have ever met. Your heart brims with a joy for life that exceeds the little time you’ve been on this earth. And your talent,” she gestured to the paintings around the room, “Is beyond belief. The whole world deserves to see this. There’s so much beauty in your soul, Cassie, I see it. From the moment we met, I knew. Others should too.”

“Juno, when I look at at you, I see...I see a person who has hurt. But I also see your heart. You have more love in you than anyone I’ve ever met. You could fill the whole world with it. When you talk about someone, it’s like your presenting an award. In that moment, they’re the greatest person ever. When I talk to you…it’s like I’m the only one there is. I feel so important and wonderful with the way you look at me. You make me feel loved. Every time we talk. Every time I see you. If I could see myself through your eyes, I’d never be sad again.”

Cassie put her hand on Hera’s. She felt her skin, tough and soft and warm, against her hand.

“Get the message?”

“I…I think so.”

Electricity buzzed beneath Hera’s skin as Cassie leaned forward. Their lips met and she melted into her, warm, and sweet. She smelled like oil paint and fresh flowers. She tasted like strawberries and honey and sunshine. It was a sensation that, in all her eons, Hera had never felt, and it was deeper and greater that she could have ever conceived.

It was wonderful.

It was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, thanks so much for reading! Please watch this space for the next chapter and see how folks feel about the goddess of marriage spreading her wings a bit!


	6. I Learned From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Cassie are finally happy, but what will happen when the other gods learn of her mortal excursions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update appears!

Hera had never experienced love in this way before. As Athena had said, she was capable of various types of affection, but in all her long millennia she had never been so wrapped and filled by the warm, soft, perfect feeling of romantic love.

That’s what was going through her mind the next morning as she laid awake, her long, tan legs intertwined with Cassie’s brown ones. She turned her head to look at her lover. Cassie was still asleep, her mouth slightly agape and letting out little, quiet puffs of breath.

The feelings that ran through Hera’s body and soul made her feel full to bursting. She wanted to run through the streets. She wanted to laugh and cry and scream to the world and the heavens and all who could hear her of her love. She wanted to dance like she was possessed by the muses.

She wanted to all those things, but that would disturb Cassie who slumbered oh-so peacefully. She contented herself with raising her hand to gently stroke the Latina woman’s cheek.

A small smile spread across Cassie’s lips and her eyes fluttered open.

“Hey, you.”

“Sorry,” Hera whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay, though I was having the most wonderful dream.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, about this beautiful rich lady who came into my gallery and swept me off my feet.”

“Sounds like a fairy tale.”

“But you came true.”

Hera snorted a laugh. “Listen to you, a regular Thelxinoe.”

“Who?”

“It’s not important. But never forget you need your sleep.” She stroked the curve of Cassie’s belly. “You’re sleeping for two.”

“Really, _mi amor_ , it’s fine. What time is it?”

“I have no idea.” She didn’t. Gods don’t have the best concept of linear time and you’d be hard-pressed to find one who bothered to wear a watch.

Cassie sat up with a grunt and grabbed her phone off of the nightstand.

“Let’s see- _mierda_! It’s after nine!”

She launched out of bed with surprising speed and started to rifle through drawers of clothes.

“What’s the matter, dear?”

“I’m late! My shift at the gallery starts in like thirty minutes.”

“Surely you won’t be punished for being a little tardy, right? I was hoping to have a little encore performance when you woke.”

Cassie shot her a pained smile. “I know, _bomboncita_ , but remember what I’m dealing with? Dios, I don’t even have time for a shower.”

“Oh, yes,” Hera grimaced, “Oliver.” Cassie dashed into the en suite bathroom and she sighed. “Well, I suppose there’s nothing to be done for it. Aion, dear?” Those last words were not spoken in Hera’s normal voice. They were quiet, barely muttered, but in them was a power, a sort of resonant vibration that gave them strength and meaning beyond the simple syllables.

Suddenly as a blink, Hera was joined by a tall, strong-shouldered man in white robes. He held a hoop of woven gold under his arm and looked at Hera with a bored expression.

“You called, my queen?”

“Keep your voice down, dear, there’s a mortal in the next room. I need a favor.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I need you to make sure my friend makes it to work on time.”

“Not a simple request, even for the queen of the gods.”

“You owe me, Aion,” she chided, “For the business with Hebe.”

His face dropped. “I keep telling you it was a misunderstanding!”

“Be that as it may, I smoothed things over, didn’t I? And now she’s speaking to you again. Please, Aion, just this one little thing and we’ll be square.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He snapped his fingers. “Done. Take your time.” And he was gone.

“Cassie, dear?” Hera called. “I think you do have time for a shower. In fact, why don’t I join you?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie was shocked when she and Hera arrived in front of Kalonice with five minutes to spare.

“Honestly,” she remarked, “I was sure we’d late with all of your…attentions in the bathroom.”

“And I told you everything would work out. You’ll have to learn to trust me, darling, I’ve been around the block once or twice.”

“I suppose I will,” she grinned. She leaned forward and kissed Hera softly on the lips. “I’ll call you later?”

“Of course, dear. I await with bated breath.”

Cassie smiled and headed inside the gallery. Hera watched after her until she vanished from sight, sighed, and tapped her foot.

“Well, nothing to do but check in at home.”

With a rush of wind, Hera vanished from the West Hollywood sidewalk and appeared at the doorstep of her opulent mansion on Mount Olympus. Her smart, modern dress reformed into godly robes, and her humble, bronze circlet appeared on her head. She stepped within and retreated directly to the sitting room where her many dozens of mortal artworks hung on every inch of wall. She plopped onto a big, soft cushion and retrieved a smartphone from the pockets of her robes.

The time read as ‘??:??,’ but Hephaestus had modified it to guarantee she’d always have full bars. She stared at the unmoving screen for several minutes, willing time to leap forward and the phone to ring.

She was interrupted from her watch by the sound of her front door slamming and the sounds of a scuffle that approached the sitting room. After a moment, a lithe, toned woman with raven black hair and matching robes stomped in, her hand firmly clamped on the ear of a tall, sunshine blonde man, in short, white robes whom she tugged along to his obvious discomfort.

“Ow, ow, ow! I said I’d follow you, let me go!” He whined.

“And I told you, I don’t trust you, you bright-faced goon.”

“Eris, dear,” Hera remarked, “What’s wrong? And why have you dragged poor Apollo like that?”

“Go on,” Eris demanded, “Tell her what you told me?”

“I don’t understand!” Apollo wailed, “I thought you liked rumors that inspired chaos?”

She twisted his ear. “Not when they’re about my mother you _malaka_!”

“Eris, what’s going on?”

“This idiot has been spreading rumors about you kissing some mortal woman.”

Hera sucked in a breath. “Oh. Oh. Who…who has he told?”

Eris yanked the sun god’s ear.”

“Yowch! Just Eris! And Aphrodite! And Hestia. And Artemis. Poseidon, Eiletheia, Hecate. I may have sent a letter. Oh, so Hermes, as well.”

“Oh. Oh, dear. Eris, love, let him go.”

Eris cocked her head but released Apollo’s inflamed ear. He fled, rubbing his head and whining until the door slammed again.

“Mother, what’s going on?”

“I…” Eris was a …unruly person and not especially well-liked in the mortal world, but she was a devoted daughter. In fact, Hera could confidently say that she trusted all of her children with anything. (Except Typhos, that was a long story.) “The rumor…it’s true, dear.”

Eris took a seat on the adjacent cushion. “So Apollo was telling the truth?”

“He was. He must have seen me from his chariot.”

“Is it her?” Eris asked. “The one you’ve been getting all of these from?” She gestured to the paintings.

Hera nodded. “Her name is Cassandra. It’s…I want you to know this is no fling. I truly care for her.”

“I see.”

“Are you disappointed in me?”

Eris looked surprised. “Disappointed? No, no mother, of course not. I’m…well, I’m happy for you. I know how much…trouble you’ve had on father’s behalf, and I believe you deserve this.”

Hera wiped the corners of her eyes. “Thank you, sweetheart. That means a great deal to me.”

“But, mother, aren’t you worried about-”

“Mother.”

Hera and Eris looked up to see Hephaestus in the doorway. He wore thick, gray robes his broad, bearded face was hung solemnly.

“Hephaestus?”

“He wants to see you,” he growled, “Zeus. He wants to see you immediately.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeus and Hera were practically neighbors. Just a handful of houses down from Kardimitéras was the grandest home on Olympus: Spitiourano. It was oversized and notably taller than the surrounding homes, carved entirely from snow-white marble and storm gray granite. It was trimmed with no gems or precious metals, instead relying on its sheer scale to impress those who visit.

Hera was flanked by Hephaestus and Eris as she ascended the steps to the heavy, cypress door. Before she was even close enough to knock, it flew open to reveal the stormy visage of Zeus, the king of the gods. Contrary to many depictions, Zeus’ hair was black and wrapped around his face into a short, curly beard. He wore long robes of deep purple clasped with a pin shaped like a golden lightning bolt, and he had a face like literal thunder.

“Wife,” he spat, “And what are you two doing here?”

“We came,” Eris said through gritted teeth, “To offer support to our beloved mother.”

“And ensure you don’t try anything, “Hephaestus growled.

“Is that a challenge, boy?”

“That depends, what do you think all your domains are worth next to a lug wrench to the head?”

“I will strike you down-”

“How, when I stop forging your lightning bolts?”

“Enough,” Hera shook her head, “You two can wait outside. I am perfectly capable of speaking to my husband alone.”

“But, mother-”

“I’ll be fine,” she reassured him, “Trust me, dear.”

Zeus nodded and stepped aside for Hera to enter. She did, and he spared one last thunderous look at the younger gods before he slammed the door behind them.

Zeus led Hera to a long room decorated only by a massive, marble table surrounded by heavy, backless oak chairs. The outer wall was open to the sky and showed an endless expanse of blue. Zeus sat at the head of the table and motioned for Hera to sit at his right.

She took a seat three down from him.

“Now, Zeus, what is this about?”

“I believe you know exactly what this is about. It’s about the rumor I heard from Artemis this morning. About you and the mortal woman Cassandra de Rosa.”

“This is incredibly rich, I hope you know.”

“What?”

“You. Bringing me here to ‘talk’ about me engaging with a woman you already had an affair with.”

“We are not here to discuss my-”

“You what? Infidelity? Disrespect? Cruelty?”

“You want to talk about cruelty?” He barked. “How about we discuss Alcmene? Leto? Why don’t we talk about how you usually treat my mistresses?”

“Oh, they’re mistresses now?” Hera balked. “I thought you ‘loved’ Leto? I thought Alcmene was ‘the most spectacular mortal you’d met in all of time?’ I may have hurt those women, but they were ruined long before I ever came along by your honeyed tongue and poisonous soul, dear husband.”

“Enough!” He leaped to his feet. Thunder rumbled in the distance. “You are the goddess of marriage. You cannot have an affair, it is an affront to the very state of the universe!”

“If you really cared about my domain you wouldn’t have defiled it so many times. What is it you’re actually upset about, Zeus? That I’ve caught onto your little game? That I’m finally happy? Oh. No, no I know what it is. You’re upset that she chose me.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know she looks back on your little tryst as a mistake. She didn’t even want you in the cold light of day, she doesn’t even remember your name, but she picked me. Fell for me. Loves me.”

Lighting crackled in Zeus’ eyes. Grey clouds filled the sky outside. “Watch yourself, _Basilea_. Do not rouse my anger any further.”

“You can’t strike against me, husband, and you take vengeance on Cassie, either or risk slaying your own child. Or do you not fear the Erinyes?”

Zeus flinched and Hera smiled.

“I am going to take a page from your book, Zeus, and, from now on, I shall do whatever it is I choose. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m waiting for an important call.” She rose and stormed out.

“There will be consequences for, this, Hera,” Zeus screamed after her, “I swear upon the Styx, you shall rue this day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Oh boy, that was a long break I took, but I'm finally back with these lovely girls! Expect more before too long!


	7. You Will Rue This Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie's due date looms ever closer, and Hera works to prepare for the big day. But what about Zeus' threat? What does the king of the gods have in store for our lovers?

Despite Zeus’ threat, Hera found herself quite unperturbed as they months rolled by and she and Cassie enjoyed their ever-growing relationship.

She spent more time in Los Angeles that on Olympus, and though Cassie was happy to have her, Hera did have to deftly navigate the…complicated question of where she lived.

“Dear,” she explained over breakfast one morning, “It’s just so far away and inconvenient. Honestly, staying with you is my preference.”

“What do you mean far?” Cassie asked, “Like the valley?”

“No, a…a bit farther.”

“Santa Barbara? Fresno?”

“Yes! Fresno. I live in Fresno.”

“But that’s, like three hours!” She exclaimed. “You drive all that way ever time you come to town?”

“Yes, well, I enjoy the drive.”

“I didn’t know you drove?”

“I don’t I’m…I’m driven. I have a driver, you see, his name is…Tom. But I prefer to be left to my own devices while I’m here, so he returns home after he drops me off.”

Cassie shook her head. “Rich people stuff, I guess.” She put a hand on Hera’s. “Still, it makes me feel, I dunno, special that you come so far just to see little old me.”

“Dear, I would move heaven and earth to see you.” Cassie smiled and pressed her lips against Hera’s.

These sorts of close calls became even more common as they inter-weaved into each other’s lives, but luckily for Hera, the looming due date of Cassie’s child provided a welcome distraction. Cassie became a bit more frayed as August marched into September and the fated day loomed.

Hera, to her own credit, was much calmer and enjoyed the process of preparing for the child’s arrival, including helping outfit Cassie’s second bedroom into a nursery, as well as preparing for the birth itself. In that, she saw an opportunity to reconcile some of her difficulties in letting Cassie in on her life.

They were at the little sandwich place by Cassie’s apartment one afternoon, and Cassie smoothed the hem of her crimson skirt for what must have been the millionth time.

“I just can’t believe it,” she said, “I’m actually going to meet your…your family. _Dios_ , what do they think of me? I’m not a homewrecker, am I?”

“No, no, dear,” Hera calmed her, “My children are very supportive of our relationship.”

“Okay. Okay. Boy, how lucky is it that your daughter is a doula?”

“Not lucky at all, love. I told you I made my business in marriages, right? Well, um…Thea simply found her role in the natural aftermath. She’s quite good. The best, I would say.”

“It’s nice to see you this way,” Cassie smiled, “A proud mother. You’re usually more…conflicted when it comes to your relationships with your kids.”

“I’m happy to say I got it right with Thea from the start. She takes a lot after me.”

“Well, then I’m sure I’ll like her.”

The door to the restaurant opened and Eileithyia, the goddess of birth and motherhood, entered.

True to Hera’s word, she did favor her mother strongly with the same dark, chestnut skin and long, auburn curls but, where Hera was pinned up and refined, Eileithyia was wild and crunchy. Her hair tumbled down her back in a massive mane of loose, round curls. She wore a green, raw hemmed tank top and a long, billowy skirt of yellow chiffon that ended just above her brown Birkenstocks. She had a tote bag over her shoulder from a well-known organic grocer, and her round, pleasant face broke into a wide smile when she spotted her mother.

“Mom!” She clopped ever and Hera stood to receive her in a hug. “You look good! The mortal realm agrees with you.”

“Darling, you say the funniest things in front of people,” Hera covered, “Um, Thea, I want you to meet my…well, there’s no reason to mince words, my girlfriend, Cassie. Cassie, this is my daughter.”

Cassie stood as hurriedly as she could with her baby bump and extended a hand. “So, so, so nice to meet you, Thea. _Tu mama me digo_ , uh, Juno, she’s told me, uh, wonderful, um, wonderful things.”

“Thea?” Eileithyia looked at Hera who nodded purposefully. “Groovy, got it. Yeah, nice to finally meet you, Cassie.” She shook her hand and the three of them took a seat. “So, mom told you what I do, more or less?”

“She said you’re a doula, right?”

“That’s a good way to put it. I’m here to make the process of giving birth as simple and problem-free as possible, which means you get to focus entirely on the experience of pushing this little miracle into the world. May I?” She held up a hand.

“Oh, um, feel free. This little one's not the most-Oh! There they go!”

Eileithyia placed her hand on Cassie’s stomach and held it there for a moment.

“They’re strong. Healthy. When’s your due date?”

“The nineteenth.”

“Yeah, I think we’ll hit that right on the head.”

“You can tell just by feeling my stomach?”

“Thea has a sixth sense about these things, dear. She’s never been wrong before.”

“Unless I wanted to be,” Eileithyia’s eye twinkled, “But I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

“I’ll make you up a little birthing plan and we’ll meet again tomorrow so we can talk about things. I’ll also give you some of my special vitamin blends and herbal remedies as you get closer to the big day.”

“Fantastic, I really can’t thank you enough, Thea.”

“Think nothing of it. Anything for mom and her…special someone.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, I know doulas can be a little hesitant about things that lessen the pain…”

“Did you want to use an epidural?”

“I mean, this is going to hurt, isn’t it?”

“Hon,” Eileithyia smiled, “This is your birth, your baby, and your call. If you want an epidural, then you get an epidural. But let me make you this promise: with me on your side, you won’t even need it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eileithyia’s help ended up a literal godsend, and the herbs and exercise she showed Cassie did wonder’s to alleviate the discomforts of late term pregnancy, and her detailed, involved plan did even more to subdue Cassie’s growing anxiety. Together, as the nineteenth loomed ever closer, Cassie had finally reached a place where she could be excited about the arrival of her child.

A few days before the expected due date, Hera was watching Cassie paint in the living room of her apartment. She had to shelve the oil paints, temporarily, for fear of the effect of the fumes, but she turned out to be a more than capable watercolor artist as well, and Hera delighted in watching the smooth, cloudy colors swirl across the canvas as the image of a flock of birds across a sapphire sky came into view.

There was a knock and the door and Hera pushed herself, languidly, to her feet.

“I’ll get it, dear, don’t break your momentum.” She stepped around a half-assembled bassinet and opened the front door.

He looked the same as always. Dark, curly hair and a short beard, his large stature and regal stateliness changed in no way by the sharp, black, three-piece suit he wore.

“Zeus,” Hera breathed.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

“What do you want?”

“Nothing from you. I’m here to speak with _her_.”

She was frozen in fear and could do nothing to stop him from stepping around her into the apartment.

“Juno, who is-” she stopped dead when she saw their visitor, “You. It’s…it’s you. You…how did you find me?”

“Hello, Cassandra. Suffice to say I learned of your condition shortly after our encounter, and I’ve come here to make a claim.”

“A…a claim? Wait, you’ve known about your own child for months,” she seethed, “And you think you can step in at the eleventh hour and call them _yours_?”

“You misunderstand,” he was gratingly calm, “I mean a claim of the child’s lineage. Our encounter was…brief, before, and I don’t know that you ever fully caught my name.”

“Zip, or something, right?”

“Zeus. My name is Zeus. Do you know that name?”

“Yeah, sure. Is that why you’ve got this god complex?”

“It’s no complex. I told you as much when we met. I don’t believe in concealing my identity from the mortals I meet.” He cast a venomous glance at Hera who stood, paralyzed, behind him.

“Juno, what does he mean?”

“My wife has kept a great deal from you.”

“Your wife, wait, what in the-”

“Cassandra, I came here to tell you that my name is no coincidence and that I am, in fact, Zeus. God of the sky, king of Olympus, and lord of thunder and that your, or should I say, our child is my progeny. A demigod.”

“You…” Cassie could hardly find words, “You…you expect me to…”

Thunder cracked as bolts of lightning and gusts of wind burst from Zeus’s form and spread across the room. His eyes glowed with crackling electricity and he boomed, “Believe whatever you wish, Cassandra de la Rosa! But your child is my progeny, the child of the king of the gods and shall bear great power and ability!”

“Zeus!” Hera shouted. “Stop this! She understands!”

The wind died and the lightning ceases as Zeus’ feet returned to the ground. He straightened his tie and fixed his color.

“Modern humans always need so much convincing.”

Cassie had fallen to her knees. She stared at him with wide eyes.

“You…you really are,” she looked at Juno, her heart already breaking, “That means you’re…”

“Yes, Cassandra, the Juno Thanas you know is, in reality, my queen, Hera. She has committed great profanity against her godly duties in your relationship, but fear not. I am not here for retribution, I am simply here to offer myself. I can be of great help in the raising of our child, and can easily teach them how to accept and master their godly gifts. Along with that, you may know them yourself. Cassandra, allow me to join you in this. To be a father.”

She looked from Hera to Zeus, then around the room at the destruction he’d caused. Everything was in disarray from the force of the gales, and scorched lines traced the walls. An unfinished painting, on of peacocks under a willow, had a massive, burning hole in the center of the canvas.

“No.”

“You will not-No? What-what-what do you mean, no?”

Cassie rose to her feet. “You think you being a-a-a god, or whatever, changes anything? You don’t care about me or this baby, you just came here to get even with her. I don’t care if you’re Zeus, or Thor, or Jesus himself, you’re just another deadbeat _pendejo_ , and I don’t want you anywhere near my baby.”

“You would dare refuse me?”

“ Nobody wants you here! Get it through your thick skull,” she barked, “And get out!”

Zeus balked at her, dumbstruck. After a moment, he collected himself, straightened his tie again, and headed to the door. Hera opened it for him.

“It was a nice try, husband,” she mocked, “But it looks like your little gambit was a failure.”

“I’ve done more than you realize,” he grinned, “And more still await you when you return to Olympus.”

“What do you mean?”

“You shall see. Farewell, Hera.” He stepped out the door and she slammed it behind him.

Hera turned back to Cassie who cradled the destroyed peacock painting in her arms.

“I’m so sorry, Cassie, dear, but I’m sure we can fix it all up and-”

“Hera.”

“What?”

“That’s your name. Hera. Not Juno. Hera.”

“I…yes. Yes, though I was known as Juno, for a time in Rome, my true name is Hera.”

“And you don’t live in Fresno, do you?”

“No, I do not. I don’t suspect anyone would by choice.”

“So was it all a lie?”

“Was it…No, Cassie, of course not. You must know my feelings for you are real. All that we’ve shared, you have to trust-”

“Trust?” She screeched. “How can I trust anything you say? How can I…you’ve been lying to me for months about who you are, and…did you know? Did you know he was the father? Oh, Dios, is that why you came to the gallery? Is that why this whole thing started, you were just chasing down your husband’s baby mama? What were you planning to do when you found me?”

“I just,” Hera stammered, “I-I-I just wanted to meet you and-and…Cassie, please, understand.”

“I can’t,” she shook her head, “I can’t understand this. You lied to me, Juno, or Hera or whatever. I need time to think. You should leave, I…I need to be alone.”

“But the baby, I-”

“Just go. I can handle this on my own. I’m used to that.”

Hera took a deep breath but bit back her response. She opened the door, stepped outside, and shut it behind her.

She stood on the doorstep for a moment as heavy tears welled in her eyes and tumbled down her cheeks, but before they could hit the floor the breeze came through, and, in an instant, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting some chapters out! I hope you enjoyed, things are darkest before the dawn, and all that, so probably only one or two more to go!
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading and check back soon for the next installment!


	8. Before You, I Was Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse. Hera assembles the only people she trusts to mount a defense, then says goodbye to someone she loves.

Hera reappeared on the doorstep of her grand, Olympian estate and threw open the door to come face-to-mid-chest with Hephaestus, who looked solemn in steel-colored robes. Without breaking her stride, Hera threw herself into her son’s arms and buried her face into his tunic as tears soaked into the fabric with great, racking sobs.

Hephaestus patted her back, gently, and soothed her, “There, there. I know, mother. I know.”

After minutes or hours, Hera didn’t know or care, she looked up at her son.

“He ruined everything,” she spat, her voice brittle with grief and rage, “That _malaka_ monster took her from me.”

“I know, mother.”

“I’ll make him pay. He thought he’d seen me wrathful before? He thought he knew my vengeance? I’ll rain down horrors upon him so terribly he’ll think the gigantomachy has come again!”

“Mother.” His steel voice and sorrowful look gave her pause.

“What? What is it?”

“It’s…it’s worse than you know. That’s why I’m here. Zeus sent me with a message.”

He lead her to the sitting room where several dozen reminders of Cassie’s harsh words and hurt expression stared down at Hera from the walls. Hephaestus took a seat across from her, his hands clasped, meekly, in his lap.

“Zeus…he’s….mother, he’s challenged your domain.”

“What?”

“Zeus has accused you of violating your divine duties. Breaking your holy oath.”

“What…how could…”

“He’s had your authority suspended until your…your competence can be determined. He’s called a council of the Primordials.”

Now, before the gods of Olympus were the Titans, but before that, when the Earth was newly formed and reality was fresh, the only beings of power were the Primordials.

Unlike the gods, whose domains are supported by the belief and worship of humans, the Primordials are absolute and immutable, incapable of fading or dying as gods could.

It was little known of their role in the hierarchy, but few enough knew that, when a god no longer represented their chosen domain, be it war, sky, sea, or marriage, the Primordials could be called to determine if the god’s transgressions were great enough for their domain, and the bulk of their divine powers, to be stripped from them.

“But…but…” Hera stammered, “He wouldn’t. Zeus wouldn’t dare risk being married to someone without a powerful station.”

“He wouldn’t,” Hephaestus shook his head, “But he told me that, should the Primordials deem you unworthy, he will use it as cause to annul your marriage. Which, if you think about, is the silver lining, right?”

Hera was tempted to agree. Zeus had been a bore of a husband since the moment they’d met, and an excuse to never look the lying, lascivious lech in the face was a hopeful prospect. But that would mean Hera would no longer be Queen of Olympus, either. All the influence and power she’d built over the millennia would be for nothing. She would be a minor god, known for nothing but her violations and famous children.

“What will you do?” he asked.

“Fight.” There was no other answer. “I have wrung every drop of good and joy that I could from my pitiful marriage to that wretched man. I have built something, there, and I won’t let him make all of my sacrifices worthless. Let’s play Zeus’ sick game, my dear, and let’s beat him at it.”

“And Cassandra?”

Her heart dropped. She’d nearly forgotten.

“She…Cassie has made her choice. I’ve…whatever my reasons were, I lied to her. From the very beginning and, in a real way, our entire relationship has been built on that lie. I haven’t…I haven’t earned the right to convince her otherwise. Only she can change things now.”

“I understand. So, what now?”

“Assemble your brothers and sisters. I have a war to fight.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much can be said of the children of Hera.

Every one of them was special, in their own way, and bore a certain degree of power in their countenance.

Eris was wild, sure, with wide eyes and a wicked smile that sparked madness and strife, but she was fiercely independent and the only person on Olympus, besides her parents, who did not hesitate to talk back to Ares. He knew what the score was.

Ares was sat to her right at Hera’s big, dining room table. His well-muscled arms were crossed over his broad chest, and there was an impatient look on his sharp face.

Next to him was Eileithyia, looking no less groovy in long, umber robes. She knitted something out of blue yarn with an off-handed air.

At her side was Enyo, with a shock of fire-red hair and a tattered gray tunic, looking every bit like she was ripped out of a very specific punk club in 1970’s London, a scene she had fitted into with ease.

Then there was Hebe, eternally youthful with a round, girlish face and flattering sky blue robe. Many had underestimated her childlike exterior, unprepared for the sharp, powerful mind that dwelt within.

And, finally, was Angelos. Her skin was milky and her hair bone-white. She had a sweet, sad expression on her long face while she looked, serenely out at nothing in particular. Angelos might have been an odd person. She didn’t know. No one had ever told her.

After another moment Hera entered the room with Hephaestus at her heel. She took a seat at the head of the table, and he to her side.

“Thank you all for coming. It’s reassuring to know that, even now, I still have all of you with me.”

“That no-good bolt-slinging idiot isn’t going to make us turn on you, mom,” Enyo snarled.

“Hey, don’t talk about dad like that,” Ares complained, “Jerk or not, he’s still our king.”

Eris slapped him on the shoulder. “Grow up, daddy’s boy.”

“I’m not a daddy’s boy!” He whined. “You know I’m on mom’s side, I just think we can do it, you know, respectfully.”

Eris rolled her eyes.

“Enough, you three,” Hera chided, “As much as I’d like to agree with you, Ares, I’m afraid the time for respect may have ended. Your father is on the warpath.”

“Not without me, he’s not,” Ares growled.

Hera nodded. “We need to develop a defense. Zeus, as my accuser, will present his case to the Primordials first, then we’ll be able to mount a rebuttal.”

“We may have an edge,” Angelos’ voice was like the ringing of a little bell, “While not everyone is in full…support of mother, even fewer agree with this trial. He’ll likely be mounting this alone.”

“No,” Hebe shook her head, “He’ll have Athena arguing for him.”

“Athena?” Eris screeched. “Why?! She loves mother, doesn’t she? I swear when I see that little snoot, I’m gonna-”

“Eris, relax,” Hera sighed, “Athena wouldn’t choose this. Zeus is her father and therefore she’s obligated to come to his aid if asked. He couldn’t ask any of you, since I have the same right as your mother, and I suspect he knows who you’d all choose given the options.”

“So,” Hebe considered, “We’ll be facing the goddess of wisdom in a debate. Not a…great place to be in.”

“But Athena will know her position is less stable than ours,” Hephaestus pointed out, “She’d never tell a lie, even if it meant winning an argument.”

“Agreed,” Hera said, “And she herself gave us a foundation on which to build a case, we just have to make it airtight, and plan for whatever they throw at us.”

“I concur,” Hebe nodded, “Together we can do it.”

“Yeah,” Enyo agreed, “I mean, all together we’ve got to be at least as smart as her.”

“Throw Ares out and we’ll probably gain a couple of IQ points.”

Ares fumed while his sibling all shared a good laugh at his expense.

“Alright,” Hera stated, “Let’s get started.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hera walked through a tunnel of stone deep below the earth. The only light came dancing from the torch she held. There was no noise in this place. No drips of water or scuttle of rats and bugs. There was no life in this place. Only cold stone and darkness.

Hera knew this path well, though, and walked it confidently. She knew when the tunnel would end and let out into a large chamber carved of that same stone, save for the ceiling which was made of inverted spikes of tan and tawny rock, the bottom of Mount Etna which hung into this place like the roots of a great, stone, tree.

In the center of this chamber was a cube of brilliant, translucent light that formed a box containing nothing but a cold, stone floor and a single figure.

His torso and head were human enough. His skin was smooth and brown like fresh soil. His face was round and cherubic in a strange way, with wisps of black beard around his jaw which matched his halo of black curls. Below the waist was where things got strange. Instead of legs, his lower body was made of two, massive snake tails, each nearly a dozen feet long. The squirmed as Hera came into view under the torchlight, and the cage’s occupant pushed himself to the edge of the wall.

“Mother?” He breathed. “You’re early. Unless I’ve lost my track of time, your visit isn’t for another three days.”

“You’re right, Typhon, I am early. I wanted to see you…I’m worried I may miss our normal visit. I may…I may no longer be able to see you anymore.”

“Why not?”

“This place…it was decreed that only the most worthy could be trusted here, so only the true Olympians can actually journey beneath Mount Etna. It’s why they chose this place to seal you. In a few days, there’s a chance I will no longer be an Olympian god.”

“Dear, mother,” he crooned, “Why do you say such things? What’s happened?”

Here sat at the edge of the cell and Typhon as near to her as he could, and she explained the events of the last weeks and months. She spared her son almost no details, and, by the story’s end, tears ran down her face.

“That is why,” she sobbed, “That’s why I came here. I didn’t…I didn’t want you to think I’d abandoned you. I came in case this is goodbye.”

“Zeus,” Typhon spat, “I should’ve killed him when I had the chance. I was too focused on the throne, at the time. I could’ve focused on his worthless life and have been done with it, instead.”

“Don’t talk like that, dear. You’re far too sweet a man to speak with so much venom.”

He smiled. “So you always say, mother.”

“Typhon, can I ask you something? If this will be our last meeting, there’s always been a question I’ve been afraid to ask you.”

“Of all people, mother, you should never fear me. What’s the question?”

“Why did you do it?”

“It?”

“Don’t play coy. The coup. The war on Zeus. Why go as far as you did?”

“What answer are you afraid of?”

“That is was my fault. That you hated me and all the gods for what you were and how they saw you. I’ve failed my children in so many ways, Typhon, you most of all. While I’ve been able to make amends and correct that behavior, your…incarceration has limited how I can make it up to you. Tell me, please, and I beg you to be honest, was it because of me?”

Typhon thought about it a moment. “I suppose, in a way, it was. Not because of your failings, of course. You were always kind to me, from the moment I was born. Where all other beings spat and recoiled, you showed me only love and acceptance. You did the best you could for me. You knew you couldn’t raise me on Olympus, so you contracted the Python, the one creature you could find who would treat me as a person. You blessed my marriage to Echidna and doted on each of our children while the world heralded them as monsters. While you could say, mother, that I waged that war over you, it would be more accurate to say I waged it over him. Zeus. The way he treated you. Abused you. Mocked you. Even his followers would laugh at his exploits and paint you the hapless shrew. I hated him for that. And, from that hate, I began to believe he did not deserve to rule. So, that is why I rebelled.”

Tears hung in Hera’s eyes. “If I had a wish, dear Typhon, it would be for others to see you as I do. The sweet, sensitive young man who would shake the world just to see his mother smile.”

“I wish I could see it myself. Though I’d wish for this current trouble of yours to end. Tell me, this Cassie, do you love her?”

“I…I believe I do.”

“Then so do I, as I love all who bring you to joy. Fates be with you, mother. I have faith that I shall see you again.”

“And I, you.”

She placed her hand upon the wall of the cell and Typhon matched it’s placement before she stood to leave. She headed back down the tunnel and, when she was out of earshot, called out.

“Will you watch out for him?”

The stone seemed to melt to her side as a woman stepped through it like it was silk. She was completely nude, and every inch of her warm, brown skin was on display. Her head was smooth and bare. She smiled at Hera.

“Always,” Gaia told her, “Though I am forbidden to say it aloud to him, I am always with our son.”

“Good.”

“Is it true?” Gaia asked, “You’ve taken a lover out of wedlock? A human woman?”

Hera chuckled, “Don’t tell me you’re jealous?”

“Jealous? No. Our…encounter was so long ago, passing like ships in the night. Though I did feel special, I suppose,” she stepped up and stroked Hera’s cheek, “Great Queen Hera’s, goddess of marriages one dalliance. Her single, secret sin.”

“We both know my sins are more than we can count.”

“So you say. I wish you luck, dear love. Whatever has happened between us, however ashamed you feel of what we had, I’m still pulling for you.”

“I was ashamed, wasn’t I? Ashamed of…not what we were, that wasn’t so unusual those days, but what I thought it made me. I came up with that ridiculous story about slapping the ground. Frankly, I was surprised you went along with it.”

“I knew it was what you needed.”

“Well, I’m not ashamed anymore.”

“What will you do if they find you unworthy?”

“I’ll lose my power. My house. I'll have nothing left to keep me in Olympus. Perhaps I’ll come down here. Live as a lesser god among mortals as Circe or Pasiphae did.”

“If you'll be on earth, perhaps we can visit?” Gaia smiled, “I can meet your Cassie.”

“I’m afraid that’s one peacock we shouldn’t count before it hatches.”

“Perhaps, dearest.”

Hera began to make her way out. “Be well, Gaia. Take care of our son.”

“Always. Fates be with you, love.”

“Let us hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> I never thought I would include Typhon, but the idea of him being this loving son was too good to leave out. Gaia as well, but I really enjoyed the idea of giving Hera a more complex sexual history that acts as sort of a prelude to what happens with Cassie to sort of recontextualize those early encounters. 
> 
> Check back soon for the next chapter!


	9. Held in Contempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera goes to trial.

Most of the god’s business was done on Olympus, primarily in a tall, domed temple at the peak where there was a spot for each of the Olympians to sit and argue over whatever it was they were upset about at that particular moment.

The primordials, however, were not gods. They were older and more true, and they preferred to hold their ceremonies in a place that discouraged use rather than the opposite.

Hera and Hephaestus stood on the sidewalk next to the stairs for the Broadway-Lafeyette Street subway station in Manhattan. Ordinary commuters ascended and descended the stairs, unaware of the other path those steps could take.

Just after the clock struck eight, a tall man in with dark, curly hair ascended the stairs next to a woman with long, auburn curls and dark skin clad in a yellow maxi-dress. They smiled sadly at the Goddess of Marriage.

“Hera,” Hades said, “I’m happy to see you. Though not under these circumstances.”

“You as well, Hades. And you Persephone, I didn’t think I’d receive you both for an escort to the Underworld?”

“We figured you could use the support, today,” Persephone smiled.

“You are, as always, very sweet. But I have all I need already with me.”

In a blink, Hera and Hephaestus were suddenly flanked by all of Hera’s divine children, save a few. Hebe, Eris, Ares, Enyo, and Angelos were all clad in mortal clothes, but they were no less impressive and divine stood together behind their mother.

“Let’s be off,” Hera nodded, “Best not keep fate waiting.”

Hades sighed and pulled what looked like a subway ticket dispenser from his pocket along with a hole punch. He extracted and punched six tickets and distributed them to the other gods.

“We’re still doing this?” Persephone muttered.

“Would you rather Demeter visit whenever she pleases? These permit you entrance into the Underworld. If they’re destroyed or removed, you’ll be removed to Earth immediately.”

The King and Queen of the Underworld led them down the subway stairs which continued far below where the platform should have been. The walls went from smooth tile to rough stone, and the flickering fluorescent lights were replaced by torches with ever-burning blue flames. The azure light flickered over the gods as their modern clothes shifted and changed into their divine robes and crowns, their full splendor not at all muted in the half-light.

Eventually, they came into the Underworld which was what could be very loosely described as a stone cavern so large the walls and ceilings seemed hundreds if not thousands of miles in the distance. Hades led them to a river where a thin man with a bald, round head and roomy dark robes waited by a longboat.

“Right on time,” he drawled, “Bit bigger group than I expected, though. No worries.” He tapped his oar against the floor of the boat and it stretched and grew until it was large enough to accommodate them all.

Hades handed the boatman two ancient Drachmae coins.

“This is where we must leave you,” he said, “Charon will take you directly to the hall of the Primordials.”

Persephone grasped Hera’s hands. “The fates are with you, you’re going to be okay, sweetheart.”

“Let’s hope,” Hera chuckled, “Or else I’ll be moving, soon.”

“You’ll always have a place here,” Persephone reassured her, “Right, Hades?”

“Anything for my favorite sister.”

“I thought Hestia was your favorite sister?”

“Anything for my second favorite sister.”

Hera laughed. “I always appreciate a silver medal. Come, children. Let’s get this over with.”

Hades and Persephone watched on while they boarded the boat and Charon pushed them off the shore and guided the boat gently down the black water of the river.

While they sailed, Hera thought over her defense. She and her children had spent all of their time in the past days shoring it up, but it would do her no good to be caught tongue-tied on the stand.

The boat continued down the river Lethe until it came to the mouth of a craggy cave. He sailed them inside as they were bathed in the eerie, thin light of luminescent fungi that were spotted over the uneven stone. Eventually, they came to a small dock of ebony wood that led to a smooth, simple door of solid obsidian set into the rock.

Charon docked the boat and motioned for them to disembark.

“I’ll pick you up here when it's over. Best of luck, your majesty.”

Hera nodded to him and disembarked, her children in tow. She pushed open the black door and beheld, beyond it, the Hall of the Primordials. The entire room and everything in it were hewn from the same dark obsidian, so that as the eyes lost focus the whole room blended into a sea of black.

There was a high stand that ran in a semi-circle around the far side of the room where, at even points around it, the Primordials themselves sat and watched as she entered.

At the left end was Nyx, her hair, skin, and clothes all as black as night with glittering stars that swam in her wide eyes. Next to her was her opposite, the primordial Aether, all-over white and unblemished like pure light that poured through a clear sky.

Next was Eros, scantily clad in thin, white robes, his trademark bow and arrow slung across his back. At his elbow was the wild-bearded Pontus, clad in robes of kelp and seaweed.

Finally, at the end of the stand sat Gaia, clad in nothing but a smile which was currently pointed at Hera.

There were two stands in the center of the semi-circle. At one stood Athena in all her glory and radiance. Behind them was a small gallery of seats where Zeus sat, seemingly adamant on not noticing his wife enter the room.

Hera bustled her children into the rows and took her spot behind the empty podium. When she did, Eros called the assembly to order.

“Are you all ready? Good, love waits for no one, I’ll have you know. We’re here to determine the worthiness of Hera _Teléia_ for her divine domain, titles, and status as an Olympian. The accuser is Zeus _Horkios_ , who has alleged that Hera has participated in an extra-marital affair, _naughty, naughty,_ and is no longer worthy to be the goddess of marriage. Arguing in his place is Athena _Parthenos_. Before we begin, Hera, how do you plead in this matter?”

“To which charge?”

“Pardon?”

“To the matter of the affair or my unworthiness?”

“Are they not one and the same?”

“I believe that is the purpose of this trial, is it not, Eros?”

Athena coughed in a way that sounded very much like a barely concealed chuckle as pink tinged the tops of Eros’ cheeks.

“Fine, then,” he relented, “Plead on each matter.”

“To the statement of my affair, I plead, well, not guilty. That’s a rather crass way to define a relationship, don’t you think. But yes, I am engaged in an affair with a mortal. A Cassandra de Rosa. But, on the matter of my worthiness, then not-guilty.”

“You don’t believe this invalidates your domain?”

“I do not.”

“Fine,” he huffed, “Then we’ll proceed. You may each make an argument and a rebuttal, and members of the council here may chime in with queries that you must answer. Athena, you may begin.”

Athena cleared her throat. “Esteemed elder gods, it is the assertion of my father, Zeus, that Hera, in her violation of the sanctity of their marital bed, has violated the core tenet of her divine domain, and it must be stripped from her. We stand as gods, not simply as beings of power and responsibility, but as beings of example. Our followers look to us not only for favor but for guidance. They look to us to know best _how_ they should live in each aspect of their lives. What will they think knowing the goddess of marriage has had an affair? It will shake the trust of all who are betrothed. It will change what it means to be wed and that sanctity, the sanctity of faith and _Parthenos_ in itself. I ask the council to think beyond Olympus and titles, I ask them to think of the _people_.”

Hera was surprised. Athena made something of a point, but it was shockingly weak. The Primordials didn’t depend on human faith or belief for their power, so they hardly even knew humans existed beyond their limited interactions with them.

“Sounds interesting to me,” Eros grinned, “No more of that bound for life business, more Eros to spread around.”

Nyx rubbed her temples. “Enough,” she sighed, “And gross. Hera, please, your rebuttal.”

“Well, my rebuttal is that affairs already occur among the gods. My own accuser is famous for them in his marriage to the holder of that domain. And, still, marriage exists. It exists in relationships that are open to such freedoms. It exists after divorce, often much stronger than it was previously. If affairs are damaging to the faith of our followers, then why not raise the issue with Zeus? Or Poseidon? Or Ares?”

“Wha-” Ares exclaimed from the audience before Eris clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Well argued,” Aether nodded, “And your statement?”

“My statement is the best argument I can muster, thought up by the best mind I know.” She chanced a small smile at Athena who returned it covertly. “We are our domains, no more than you, but are we not their exceptions as well? For every idea, every absolute truth, there is the opposite that does not invalidate it, rather it _gives_ it meaning. What would the sky be if there were no Earth? Or the sea with no deserts? What would love be without hate? Or knowledge without ignorance? At this moment, Ares, Eris, and Enyo, whose domains have brought entire civilizations to dust and rubble, sit quietly and peacefully in the back of this room. Zeus, lord of the sky sits beneath the earth as far as he can go, and yet there he is, unchanged. My argument is that I am not less deserving of my domain now that I have lain outside of it, rather I am more deserving as I have now experienced a side of matrimony I was previously ignorant of.”

“So,” Pontus rubbed his perpetually moist chin, “You argue that your hold on your domain is _more_ secure? Fascinating. Athena, your rebuttal?”

“To Hera’s point, I have none,” she admitted, “For then I would have to claim I had never acted a fool or been wrong, which I can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” Zeus growled, “Do it.”

“It’s an unproven point, father.”

“It doesn’t matter. Say it. You’re bound by honor to use all at your disposal.”

She sighed. “I have one final point. What happens when we let our domains go? Perhaps Hera is right, and hers is stronger than ever. But what if it isn’t? What if this simple act has weakened it at its core? A crack formed into the foundation? What is that crack spreads? What will happen to her house as time passes? And, should an entire divine domain collapse, what would that do to the rest of us? What will happen to faith in the gods then? This act, however well-meaning and innocent, may spell a terrible fate for all, even yourselves, great Primordials.”

“Do you believe that?” Nyx asked. “That one of us faltering can affect the rest in kind?”

Athena hesitated a moment. “I cannot say for sure that it will not.”

“Then the stakes of this trial may be more dire than we believed. Hera, do you have a rebuttal?”

“I…” She had nothing. Athena’s point was unproven, maybe even unfounded, but that meant Hera had no way to disprove it. Normally that wouldn’t be an issue, but, in this case, the potential fallout of her proposition was so great the Primordials may choose in her favor just to be safe. What could she do?

“Hera,” Gaia purred, “Is there no example? No event that can disprove this assertion? Perhaps something that Athena does not know?”

Hera and Gaia locked eyes. Gaia gave her a sweet smile and nodded ever so gently. Hera gulped.

“I…I do. This…this is not my first affair.”

A gasp shook through the room. Athena looked like she’d been hit by lightning. Zeus looked like he _was_ lightning.

“You all know of Typhon? My son?”

“Yes,” Aether answered, “Born when you struck the ground and Gaia produced him from the strength of your wish.”

“Not so,” Hera shook her head, “That was a story I concocted to hide my…to hide my shame. When Zeus produced Athena from only himself, I was upset. Being a mother to his children was one of the few pleasures I had in our marriage, and now it seemed I was no longer good for even that. I went to Earth to drown my sorrows, and that’s where I encountered Gaia. I took solace in her kindness, one thing led to another, and…” she shrugged.

“Gaia,” Eros breathed, “Is this true?”

“It is,” she nodded, “I concealed it for Hera’s sake. Sometime after, I produced Typhon.”

“That that’s proof!” Zeus leaped to his feet. “Their blasphemous coupling produced a terrible monster!”

“Silence!” Gaia’s bellow did not shake the rock around them so much as it _came_ from the rock around them. “You deem all my children monsters and cast them from your golden city, son of Kronos! You made villains of my giants and threw them into Tartarus! You sent your son to slay my Python! All my children offend your delicate sensibilities, _Olympos_ , so cast not the blame on Hera! If you seek the problem, I suggest you turn your eyes around and gaze upon _yourself_!”

Her volume and tone pushed him back into his seat where he was unable to form new words.

“Well,” Eros broke the tension, “That does, at least, disprove Athena’s point. _Parthenos_ , do you have any further rebuttal?”

“I do not,” she grinned.

“Then it is time we take a vote. Nyx, how do you-”

He was stopped short by the tinny, simplified sound of Queen's  _Bohemian Rhapsody_  rang through the ancient hall from Hera’s robe pocket.

“Oh, sorry,” she winced, “That’s me.” She extracted her phone and answered it. “This is Hera, Queen of the gods?”

“Mother?” Eileithyia's voice came through the interference, “Mother, can you hear me?”

“Yes, dear, it’s, uh, not a great time.”

“Sorry, but there’s a problem with Cassie.”

“ _What_?!”

“She’s in the delivery room. She wouldn’t let me in, but there’s…there’s some kind of complication.”

“What kind of complication?”

“I don’t know. I’m doing everything I can from here, but, mother…”

“I’ll be there in a moment. Hang on.” She looked across the Primordials, Athena, Zeus, and her children, every single one of whom stared at her with slack-jawed disbelief. “I’m sorry but I…I have to go.”

“You can’t just-”

“Sorry!” She pulled the subway ticket from her pocket and ripped it in half and, in a burst of blue light and a gust of wind, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end! The next chapter will almost certainly be the last, so I'll try to get it to you all as soon as I can.
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading! The reaction to this has been so great! See you soon!


	10. I am Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miracle occurs, love blooms anew, and a family is made whole.

Hera scarcely remembered to conceal her godly robes before she appeared outside the hospital waiting room in a swirl of wind and leaves, knocking down a smoking orderly who now had some core beliefs to re-examine.

She marched inside the hospital straight to the elevators, paying no mind to the receptionist and orderly who ordered her to stop.

“Ma’am, please, you have to sign-”

A hard glance backed by every bit of her divine power halted those who would dare to impede the Queen of the Gods.

She took the elevator to the childbirth and maternity ward and found Eileithyia pacing in the waiting area.

“What’s happening?” She demanded.

“Mother, thank the gods. The labor is prolonged, she’s been in there nearly forty hours.”

“Can’t you do something? Expedite it? You’re the goddess of childbirth for Styx’s sake!”

“I can’t mother! She barred me entry, and it’s against my domain to interfere without the mother’s consent.”

“I seem to recall you interfering pretty well with Alcemene despite her disapproval.”

“Why do you think I _made_ that rule?”

Hera sighed. “Well, nothing to do but change her mind.”

“Will she want to see you?”

“Perhaps not. But this isn’t for her, dear.”

Eileithyia nodded solemnly as she watched her mother march right past several nurses and burst into the delivery room.

“Who the hell are you?” The doctor barked. She stood next to Cassie who was laid, red-faced and sweaty, with her feet in stirrups

“An expert. Cassie, darling, how are you holding up?”

“What,” Cassie winced, “Are you _doing_ here?”

“Do you think a mother could suffer and I wouldn’t know? Please, let Eileithyia in to help.”

“No…I don’t…I don’t need any of your help. _Hijo de puta_ this hurts.”

“I know you don’t, Cassie. You are brilliant all on your own. You paint like a master without a muse. You are kind and loving and have never once paid tribute to a god. You forge your own path without fear or restraint because _you know_ you can do it. But this being inside of you is not strong yet. They haven’t yet learned from your example to replicate your ferocity. They have the potential, of course, it is _your_ child, after all, but they have not achieved it yet. They need help. Please, take it.”

Cassie searched Hera’s eyes for what could have been an eternity. Finally, her labor-worn will gave out. She sighed and nodded.

Almost instantly the doors burst open and Eileithyia, somehow already dressed in green scrubs and a face mask, entered.

“And who are you?” The doctor demanded.

“Doctor Thea Gennisi, OB/GYN. I’m her doctor.”

“No, I’m her doctor.”

“Not anymore, you’re not. Get out of the way and let me work.”

“Wha-bu-hu-you haven’t even sterilized?!”

“Dear,” Hera shook her head, “Do you really think we’d be so crass as to bring any unsightly bacteria in with us? Honestly, it’s like you don’t even know manners.”

That was satisfactory to paralyze the doctor with confusion long enough for Hera to shepherd her out and let Eileithyia do her work. She laid a hand on Cassie’s head.

“How do you feel?”

“Uncomfortable. Exhausted. Kinda hungry.”

She smiled. “Well, let’s check what the issue is.” She laid her hand on Cassie’s stomach. “The baby is sideways. Also, heavy stress is prolonging labor. I can use my power to adjust the position, but the other part is up to you. You need to calm yourself.”

“Hera,” Cassie groaned, “Come here.”

“Of course, dear, what is it?”

“I’m…I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said. For how I left things. It was unfair.”

“No, dear, that’s unacceptable for you to apologize to me. You had every right, and nothing you said was wrong. I’m sorry for lying. Sorry for…well, for the whole state of this. For Zeus and all of that.”

“Don’t apologize for him. He’s not your fault. He’s his own mistake. I can…I can understand why you lied. It’s, well, it’s pretty unbelievable. I don’t even know how I’d start to explain it.”

“It’s a complex topic, that’s for sure. But please, know that I’m here for you. No more lies, no more secrets, just me. As I am. For whatever that’s worth.”

“I-WOAH!” Cassie shouted as her whole body jumped.

“Here they come!” Eileithyia cheered. “Well, done, Cassie! Now, on the count of three, give me a big push. One…two…three…PUSH!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The birth process was gratefully speedy after the nightmare of Cassie’s almost two-day-long labor, and she gave birth to a beautiful, healthy little girl that looked absolutely nothing like her good for nothing father. Eileithyia had her cleaned in a jiff and placed her back in the arms of her exhausted, but grateful mother.

Hera was sat by the pillows as she gently stroked Cassie’s hair and beamed at the newborn baby.

“Congratulations,” she smiled, “It’s a girl.”

“Well, that’ll be her decision,” Cassie sighed, “Once she has all the info.”

“How wonderfully modern. Well, modern now. Most people had figured out the ‘gender binary’ was nonsense thousands of years ago, but then they just forgot. Personally, I blame colonialism.”

“Amen.”

“So, any thoughts on a name?”

“I am too damn tired to make that sort of decision, right now.”

“Nonsense, there’s no thought to it. Just look her in the face and tell me what her name is.”

Cassie gazed down at the sleeping face of her child. Tears swam in her eyes and she whispered: “Valentine.”

Hera grinned. “Valentine. Little Val. Absolutely perfect.”

They sat in pleasant silence for a few moments and listened to Valentine take little breaths through her tiny nose.

“You know,” Cassie finally said, “I did a little research on you after you left.”

“Oh, really?” Uh oh.

“You got up to some real nonsense back in the day, huh?”

“I’m not…proud of my past. Not all of it. Most of it. I’m proud of, like, two or three things.”

“And you weren’t kidding about wanting to throw your kid off a mountain, huh?”

“Suffice to say that I’ll be paying for Hephauestus’s therapy for some time. On the bright side, you now know that the bar for ‘adequate parent’ is extremely low, thanks to me. Simply do not throw them off a mountain, and you shall be a success.”

“Or give them to a giant snake.”

“Now, Python was a wonderful caregiver misrepresented by myth, and he was exactly what Typhon needed in his life. He was the child’s older brother, after all.”

She chuckled. “Fair enough. And the mistresses.”

“Yes. Them.”

“Were you planning to do something like that to me?”

“I hadn’t decided. I always made it my business to meet them before I decided what they…well, not deserved. Some of them were truly insufferable, mind you, but rarely did they deserve what I did to them.”

“So there’s a version of all this where something like that happened to me?”

“Well, I suppose, dear, but the only way that could have happened is if you were an entirely different person. Instead, I was impressed by you. Charmed by you. Fell in love with you. It was no chance of fate that brought that along. It was you, and how wonderful and amazing you are.”

Cassie smiled. “You sure are a charmer.”

“Aphrodite, eat your heart out. So, Cassie, I fear the answer, and I don’t mean to tax you anymore, but…where does that leave us?”

“I-”

She was interrupted when the door opened and Hephaestus stuck his big, bearded head in.

“Mother?”

“What is it? Oh, Cassie, this is my son, Hephaestus.”

“Good to meet you.”

“And you. Call me Heph. Mother, can we talk?”

“Can it wait?”

“It’ll only take a moment.”

She sighed. “I shall return, shortly. Anything I can get you?”

“I could really use a meatball sub.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she winked.

Hera followed her son into the hall.

“I presume this is about the trial?”

“It is.”

“Well,” Hera’s heart beat like a drum, “What’s the verdict?”

“Final vote was three to two. Nyx, Eros, and Gaia won. In your favor.”

“I…Eros voted…for me?”

“He said he’s a sucker for true love.”

“Oh, that big,” she blinked tears from her eyes, “That big so-and-so. I owe him a dozen roses. And I assume Zeus is livid?”

“Of course, but he has no recourse, now. Your right to love who and how you want is an immutable principle of the universe now. If he doesn’t like it, he can find a new one.”

“Well, I’m glad my…expedient exit didn’t hurt things.”

“It turned Pontus against you, and you missed the best part of the trial.”

“What was that?”

“Athena chewing Zeus out the whole way down the Lethe. It was pretty magical.”

She smiled, “I suppose I’ll have to get the recap later. Darling, I couldn’t have done any of this without you children. Please, send my love and thanks. And tell them I’ll come by soon to express it in person.”

“Of course,” he nodded, “And I assume you’ll be here in the meantime?”

“As long as I’m able.”

A moment later Hera reentered Cassie’s room, a paper-wrapped hoagie in hand.

“You _are_ a goddess.”

“That’s what they tell me.”

She set the sandwich on the bedside table and resumed her perch on the mattress.

“Now, dear, as I was saying-”

Once again the door opened and interrupted Hera’s train of thought.

“What could you possibly need, now?” She barked, but her tone shifted when she saw, not her son, but a tall, plush Latina woman with her dark hair in long braids.

“Oh,” she started, “Uh, sorry, I was looking for-Cassie! There you are!”

“Carmen? Chica, where the hell have you _been_? I was in labor for _two days_.”

“I needed to get a sitter and,” she sighed, “It’s a long story. I’m sorry I’m late. And that I missed the birth. Honestly, after the twenty-fifth hour I thought I had nothing but time. Oh my god, is this them?”

“Yep,” Cassie grinned, “This is baby Valentine. Oh, uh,” she looked at Hera, “This is my sister, Carmen.”

“Oh, uh, lovely to meet you.” She stuck out a hand for Carmen to shake.

“ _Y tu_. And, uh, you are?”

“This is Hera,” Cassie interjected, “My girlfriend.” She gave Hera a wink and whispered, “Answer your question?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three months since the birth of Valentine, and time had rushed by for Cassie and Hera in a flurry of dirty diapers, sore nipples, and insurmountable joy.

Valentine was a bright, happy baby who was quick to laugh and seemed to display an almost innate sense of wonder and curiosity towards the world around her. Even now, sat in a high-chair in her mother’s favorite sandwich place, she gazed happily at the other diners and servers who crisscrossed the restaurant.

“I keep telling you, dear,” Hera went on, “I don’t need to sleep. Just let me handle the nighttime business.”

“And I keep telling _you_ ,” Cassie stifled a big yawn, “That I _want_ to do it. Are they late or are we early?”

“Sadly the free-willed ones outnumber the punctual ones. Ah, here they are.”

Hera’s six, godly children, all in their mortal disguises, entered the diner and approached their table. Hera rose to greet them.

“Children, welcome. I’m so happy you could make it.”

“Of course, mother,” Eileithyia smiled, “How could we miss meeting the newest member of the family?”

“Both of them,” Eris added.

“Ah, of course. Dear, you know Hephaestus and Eileithyia, and this is Eris, Enyo, Ares, Angelos, and Hebe, my children. Children, this is my partner, Cassandra de Rosa.”

“It’s great to finally meet you all,” she nodded in greeting, “And this is Valentine.”

“Your new sister,” Hera added.

Valentine laughed and waved her arms as she surveyed the gods.

“She’s wonderful!” Hebe exclaimed.

“A vision! More beautiful than Helen,” Enyo modeled.

“And so strong, already,” Eris marveled, “I’m sure we’ll have a spear in her hand in no time.”

Ares nodded. “Yes, she’ll be a fine warrior. So, Cassie, do we call you mother as well, or…”

“Oh, jeez,” she stuttered, “No, just Cassie, please. Um, didn’t you say you had eight kids?”

“I do,” Hera nodded, “But dear Typhon can’t make it.”

“He sent this along,” Hephaestus pulled a roll of parchment from his jeans, “Gaia gave it to me, along with his love.”

“Such a sweet boy,” Hera took the letter, “Well, let’s see what he said.”

She unrolled the paper and held it for her and Cassie to read.

“Oh, it’s for Valentine.”

 

_Dearest Sister Valentine,_

_I don’t know if you know much about me, but if you haven’t, you can call me Typhon, your big brother. I doubt we’ll ever meet, but I want you to know that is not because I do not wish to. If I could, I would move the Earth, and the Heavens and the Sea itself just to spend a moment with you. If meeting you brings me even a piece of the joy hearing my mother tell tales of you does, I fear that I would burst from happiness._

_That’s right, your mother and mine are one and the same. I miss her dearly and hope you take good care of her while I am not able. She is not perfect. She makes mistakes, from time to time, and lets herself get caught up in little things that don’t matter much, so you may have to correct her on occasion. But, besides that, she is the most wonderful, beautiful, and loving person I have ever known. When times are dark and you are sad, let her be the roof that keeps the rain clouds away. There is no one better._

_Valentine, as you grow and learn and change and do amazing things, always know that you are loved. You have mothers that care for you more than the night sky loves the moon. You have siblings who are, frankly, absurd, but also kinder and more welcoming than anyone I have ever met. And you are part of the best family a child in this world could hope to be a part of._

_Love Always, Your Brother,_

_Typhon, Son of Hera_

 

Hera and Cassie wiped tears from their eyes.

“Wow,” Cassie sniffed, “The stories don’t do him justice, do they?”

“He is _my_ son, dear, how could they ever hope to? When have you read of Ares sweetness? Or Eris’ loyalty? Who has written of Hebe’s love of life and music or Eileithyia’s commitment to the sciences? No poem details Enyo’s passion for the flowers of the world, Angelo's bottomless wit, or Hephaeustus’ beautiful diction. And, of course, no one will ever capture the truth of _your_ accomplishments, either, will they?” She booped Valentine’s nose, producing a giggle. “No, there is hardly enough paper in the world to detail your magnificence, is there my love? Now, enough of this sentiment. Let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goddess, we finally reached the end! Despite the big break, this was truly a labor of love, and while I might have liked to do more with the end I'm really happy with where it ended up.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, thank you so much if you stuck all the way through, and thank you a million times if you stuck with me through that whole 'four months without an update' period. You are amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check back soon for the next chapter! And maybe kissing?


End file.
